logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Dick and Dom in da Bungalow
Dick and Dom in da Bungalow was a live British children's weekend morning TV programme, originally shown between 2002 and 2006, which originally aired on CBBC and then later BBC One and BBC Two. The show was centred around the two presenters, Richard McCourt and Dominic Wood, and six contestants (Bungalow Heads), which would compete over to two shows (Saturday and Sunday) to try and gain Bungalow Points. The Bungalow head with the most points at the end of the Sunday show was crowned King or Queen of Da Bungalow and would win a prize (often a TV and DVD combo set). 2002-2004 The first two seasons were shown live every Saturday and Sunday morning on the CBBC channel 9 am to 12 pm between August 2002 and March 2003. The show was recommissioned in 2003 for a third series which ran from September 2003 to March 2004. However, this time, the Saturday show was to be simulcasted on CBBC and BBC One whilst the Sunday show reminded solely on CBBC. To fit in the BBC One's program schedule, the show was shortened to two hours and shown from 9 am until 11 am. 2004-2005 The show was recommissioned again in 2004 for a 4th series which ran from September 2004 to March 2005. The show's running time remained unchanged and was still shown on the two channels. However, the show's logo changed to feature a white background instead of the yellow background used for the previous 3 series. This season also won multiple awards including a BAFTA. '2005 (Comic Relief in da Bungalow)' During the week commencing 7th March 2005, two live episodes of Dick and Dom in da Bungalow were shown every weekday from 4:30 pm to 5 pm on BBC One and then 6 pm to 6:30 pm on BBC Two to raise money for the charity, Comic Relief. Instead of six children joining Dick and Dom, for these episodes, six celebrities joined them instead and at the end of the two shows, the Bungalow Points were added up and turned into money which would then be donated to Comic Relief. The logo used for these episodes was a variation of the one used in Series 4. 2005-2006 The show was recommissioned a 5th and final time in 2005 for the 5th series which ran from September 2005 to March 2006. The series brought some changes to the show. The set had a redesign, the logo changed to use a yellow background again, and the shows running time changed again. The Saturday show was shown live from 9 am to 11 am on BBC One just like the last two series, however halfway through the series, the show was moved on to BBC Two. The Sunday show was still only shown on CBBC however, the running time was cut to 9 am to 10 am. The last episode live aired on Saturday 11th March 2006 with a clip show being shown on Sunday 12th March on CBBC. 2007 (Diddy Dick and Dom) In 2007, a spin-off show was commissioned called 'Diddy Dick and Dom' which featured some of the Diddy Dick and Dom sketches shown in the original show. 2009 (Da Dick and Dom Diaries) In 2009, a 'best of' show was commissioned to run weekday mornings on BBC Two called Da Dick and Dom Diaries. 2016 (20 Years of Dick and Dom) In 2016, Dick and Dom celebrated 20 years of being a double act on CBBC and to mark the occasion, they hosted the live in-vision contingency on the evening of 14th October 2016. A logo was featured which used traits of the original logo from Dick and Dom in da Bungalow. Category:Defunct television programs of the United Kingdom Category:CBBC Category:BBC One Category:BBC Two Category:Shows premiered in 2002